The 72nd Hunger Games SYOT
by KatnissChase126
Summary: A Hunger Games SYOT(Submit Your Own Tribute.) Look at my profile for entering details, I should have them up soon. (Spoiler Alert! Don't read prologue unless you've read all 3 books!) PM me the details because, well, it'll be easier to look through and read them if I get any. !SYOT OPEN!
1. Prologue

(Prologue)

_President Snow's P.O.V._

***ANOTHER SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ PROLOGUE UNLESS READ ALL 3 BOOKS***

**^^^ If you ignore this don't read the part in bold, okay?**

Hope for the districts should be thrown away, torn, devoured or out of sight. Another Hunger Games comes by very slowly each year, but it keeps the citizens wanting more action, more blood shed, more deaths. It keeps them happy. Unless you're working for the hunger games, you're most likely not working. I stuff the pork into my mouth, thinking about how Johanna Mason declined one of my orders, and me ordering her family to be killed, she was heart-broken. Good. The reaping's are funny, watching either cocky tributes walking up to the stage then dying later, or watching tributes drown in their tears and win. 12 year olds have no chance, honestly, I want to lower the age barrier to 10 year olds, but a rebellion would most likely happen. Wouldn't want that, would we? It would ruin our fun for the Capitol, but give it a year or two and I'll give it a shot maybe at the 76th hunger games, assuming I'd still be president. I chuckle. Of course I'd still be president! **The likeliness that maybe two tributes would win the the 74****th**** hunger games, me making a quarter quell to send them back in, them escaping that arena and go to a hidden District 13, killing their president and me dying of unknown reasons isn't possible! I mean like, a girl named Katniss and a boy named Peeta from District 12 wouldn't start the rebellion either! **

I walk out the elevator, watching Seneca Crane's god-like beard greet me. I have dreams of that beard I tell you! Dreams! Maybe some diamond implants in that beard though. Hmm..

"Have you ever thought of putting diamonds in that beard Seneca?" I ask, trying to stop the blood scent in my mouth escaping.

"No, not really."

"Well, Mr. Crane, you should, it'd look nice."

"Thank you President...Snow..?"

"Anytime."

We walk down the corridor.

"How's the arena going?"  
"Good, but still not finished."

"You'd better finish that arena in 3 weeks Seneca! Otherwise...you know what.."

"Okay President Snow."

Seneca looks down at his feet but shoots his head right back up.

"Oh dear! You need to go right away! We're going to leave the arena a surprise! I'll see you-"

"Next week,"

"Goodbye!"

* * *

**PM me the details because, well, it'll be easier to look through and read them if I get any entries, the information is down here if you can't be bothered to click my username up there. ^**

**Name: (Full name. e.g Zara Sheldon)**

**Age: (12-18)**

**Height:**

**Gender: (Girl, boy)**

**Weapon:**

**District: (1-12)**

**Weakness':**

**Bio:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Token: (If they have one)**

**Fears:**

**Romance in the games?:**

**If you filled out yes to romance, district partner or someone else?: (When the games start, you'll need to pick this person and get permission from them.)**

**Anything else:**


	2. District 2 female

In District 2:

I get out of bed stroking my little sisters' head. The games comes into mind, The Reaping, Telican, training. The sweat dripping down my face when I was using an axe. Axe. My weapon. Use it to kill. Kill. Kill. The word rings into my head crazily, imagining a 12 year old sitting in front of me, pleading to die, and hitting them with my axe. They would be dead. Dead. White skin, lifeless bodies, dead. I had experienced people dying or dead in front of me. My mother, my father, Jaho. There was also Jago running away, Jaho's twin brother. Looking for him until I realised, a 7 year old boy couldn't survive alone for 3 weeks, could he? Now I only have my sister left, but I will win the games. I will get my brother back. He was taken away from me when he was being mistreated. Me, Victory Helbig will be victorious this year, I'm 16 and ready to rumble. I check my watch to find it's 3 in the afternoon, I slept in! I rush out of the room to brush my teeth, get in the shower, then do my hair. I change into my reaping outfit and take my little sisters' hand. Ready to go. We stalk down the alleyways of District 2, crossing roads, jumping over fences until we get to the reaping in the town square. A pleasant place. Usually.

We walk through and sign in, giving the peacekeeper our finger and walk through, I go to the 16 year old section, which is close to the back, not the back, but close. A capitol lady with bright red hair and shocking yellow eyes, she looks like she's sporting fire fashion,with the blue dress and the orange shoes.

"Welcome District 2!" She says in her Capitol accent as she smiles, tracing her eyes for the next tributes, she has the eyes land on me and a boy I don't know from the other side, maybe she can read the future? "This year we have a special video, straight for you from The Capitol!"

This video is shown every year I know the words, war, terrible war..

"Did you enjoy it? I surely did!" She smiles, showing her dip-dyed blue teeth. What in the world is she doing to herself, with red skin like that, it looks like a sun-burn! A very big sun-burn! "Now, the time has come to select our two tributes for District 2."

She walks to the girls bowl, I look down at my tanned skin, then compare it to her red skin. I sigh in relief, no where close.

"Sickle Burnsteen!"

A girl, about 17 walks up to the stage, she has blonde hair with green eyes, and a great smile to show The Capitol she's excited.

"Any volunteers?"

Sickle closes her eyes and shakes her head, I see the words silently come out 'please no , please no.' Too bad. I cut through the crowd of people and raise my hand.

"I volunteer as the District 2 tribute!"

"Well isn't this just exciting!" The capitol lady says, gently pushing the girl Sickle to the side. "And who might you be?"

I clear my throat. "I am Victory Helbig." I say loud and clear.

Sickle sneaks me a death glare as she goes back to the crowd.

"Now for the male tribute!" The escort smiles as she walks to the bowl. "And the male tribute is..."

* * *

**...Yet to be given in! I hope the creator of this character likes this, if not they can ask me to change a few things, here's the list so far:**

**D1 Girl:**

**D1 Boy:**

**D2 Girl: Victory Helbig**

**D2 Boy:**

**D3 Girl:**

**D3 Boy:**

**D4 Girl: Abellona(Last name is unknown)**

**D4 Boy:**

**D5 Girl:**

**D5 Boy:**

**D6 Girl:**

**D6 Boy: Raven Ezekiel**

**D7 Girl:**

**D7 Boy:**

**D8 Girl:**

**D8 Boy:**

**D9 Girl: Sapphire Hilton**

**D9 Boy:**

**D10 Girl:**

**D10 Boy:**

**D11 Girl:**

**D11 Boy:**

**D12 Girl:**

**D12 Boy:**

**If one of these is your tribute, I will write your story soon, don't panic! I need reviews and more characters though, I was going to make it I won't create the reaping for the district until there's a male and female tribute, but I'd just lose time. SYOT still open guys!**


	3. District 3 Female & Male

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, let's just say, school. Hate it, Homework, stuff, yeah. I wish I had an awesome excuse like my country was sucked into eternal darkness or my cat was trying to kill me, but no, school.**

* * *

Somewhere In District 3...

Getting out of bed, I rub my eyes and prance around the room looking for something to wear. I stop. Reaping. Reaping? Reaping!

"Nixie!" I scream. "Sirena! Get up!"

They groan as I shake them. "And this is why you don't go to sleep at 3AM and expect to be a morning person the next day!"

"It's only 7, give us a rest" Nixie sighs. "Gosh, triplets are SUCH a hassle!"

Sirena nods as they flop onto their pillows. I grunt as I snatch a floral tanktop, and a light brown pencil skirt. Slamming the door behind me I change in the small bathroom in our house. Cabin more like, we built it ourselves from trees beyond the borders of District 3. It's got 3 rooms, one of them is our bedroom, another is our bathroom-which I'm in right now- then lastly, a small kitchen area. We have a stove, a bowl full of water we use as a sink and a small box I daily fill with ice-cubes to try and replicate the fridge we used to have before mother and father left us to fend for ourselves. Idiots. Yet somehow we got stronger and stronger, going to Hillside Technology School, or what we call Hellside. Our part of the District is called the Hillside Area because it's pretty much a Hillside. A concrete hillside. Fun. There's also a small cliff next to our part, and our school is pretty much on the border, even more fun! I bet you can guess what their school is called. If you guessed Cliffside, then you're wrong. It's Cliff-edge Electronic School. CES.

Only 7 anyway? Who do they think THEY are? The president? The mayor? They woke me up at 1AM because of their giggling on their Technoscreens. They were looking up 'funny' photos. They were so cheesy. And yes, I did say technoscreens. It's a small circle and it has a small keyboard on it, you strap it onto your wrist and type with the hand you use to write, there's a small section where you put your finger so you can move your place, then there's actually a holographic screen! On the side you can choose if you want it to be large, medium, small or tiny. Then you can choose the distance away you want it to be by two buttons combined, you hold the front one to make it come closer, and the back to make it further. Then the horrible SOUND button. Lets just say, they had the screen on large, they made the brightness the brightest, the sound on maximum and the screens the closest, it's a giant wonder how I got to sleep!

I come out the bathroom sighing and grab my leather satchel with my paper and pencil inside, it's a date with me, sketching and the cliff. It's something I do before the reaping, I draw the sunrise to calm me down, they're always different. Once I drew one when I was 12 with butterflies coming past, then another with the trees blowing when I was 14. It's my second to last one and I'm going to add in the details of my past. The same butterflies from when I was 12, the same petals blowing in the wind from when I was 13, the same trees blowing in the wind from when I was 14, the same strange log sitting up in the distance from when I was 15 and the same boy looking up to the sky who died in the games last year from when I was 16. And then something new. Something bold. Something me.

I push the front door of our cabin open and run through the hillside. People stop and stare, remembering moments I did this the years before, before and before. I run up to the cliff dropping my bag and start doing my mini-dance to wake me up. What? I like doing my mini-dance! I start to sketch and end up with a picture to put on my wall, if it's my last one I'd better be happy! I draw a happy face in the sun and run back to my house. I slam my bag onto the floor and slam my body onto the bed to wake up Sirena and Nixie.

"Up up up!" I say. "Why don't you two EVER listen?"

"Because we hate listening" Nixie grins.

I check my watch. "It's nearly two, you two plan your outfits for this years reaping as I change."

I grab my baby-blue dress as I run to the bathroom to change again. The dress falls to my ankles as I straighten the halter that goes round my neck. I come out the door as Sirena runs in. Nixie stares at me.

"'Sup?" She asks as she sits next to me.

"Stressed as usual" I sigh. "I miss Mother and Father."

"They're idiots for leaving us, once we're 19 they'll come begging for us to come back."

"Why 19?"

"I'm ready!" Sirena squeals running out the bathroom with her yellow dress, identical style to mine. Did I forget to mention we always have the same style of dresses but different colours?

"Nixie, hurry up!" I shout banging on the door.

"Just taking pictures with my Technoscreen!"

"Of what?"

"Nothing!"

I sigh as I sit down.

"Ready!"

We stand up and put our shoes on. We slowly walk to the towncenter in the actual city. We sign in with our finger and walk to the reaping slower and slower until Nixie just runs into the 17 year old section with our close-up of the backs of the heads of the 18 year olds and the stage. The stage. The cold, metal below the feet of the tributes, 144 times. 144 tributes, 36 of them died in the games. Others of other reasons, or they're still alive. Lucky.

A woman with Lime Green hair and blue skin walks up to the stage. Diamonds run across her forehead as her hair falls to her feet. I admit I'm jealous of the length but when she sits down her hair MUST get in the way! I brace myself as a clip plays from the Capital, shown every single year. Period.

"Let's choose our female tribute for this year!"

I squeeze my fist harder as I'm breath-taken of whose name comes out.

Me. Lyla Sparks as the tribute for this year.

"Any volunteers?"

Silence.

What happened the same morning...

I drop my phone to my feet. Did he just say that?

Did he?

"What did you say?" I growl and pin him to the wall. "Tell me! Tell it to my face."

"Well, I said, a weakling like yourself would be useless in the games, you'd probably shrivel up and die!" Zac laughs.

Father grins and nods.

"You're encouraging him! You, my father are encouraging him!"

"He's had a true experience Theo! He got us this house, you need to learn to respect him!"

I grab my bag off a hanger. "Well you both need to respect the younger brother!" I start to run out the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Father yells.

"To mother!"

Our old house is where she lives because Zac didn't let her stay in the new house, but I check my watch, great, can't go reapings on. 2:00, the worst time in the world. I run to the towncenter in the city and sign in. I look at the small mark they left on my finger as I walk to the 17 year old . A scary plump Capital woman rises from her chair, that's when I notice how long her hair is, but look at the colour! She's trying to burn my eyes! The film passes.

"Let's choose our female tribute for this year!"

Our? She's not part of the District, it's more like 'Your tribute that's most likely going to die but we don't care!'

"Lyla Sparks!"

Her? But that's not fair! That's the girl I like.

Living up to my brothers' shadow wasn't easy, but he didn't volunteer. This could either fail or do two things for me. Live up to my brother and win and get Lyla to notice me. But this could have side-effects like, die and maybe Lyla will see me as an enemy.

"Now for the boy!" She walks over to the male bowl. "Martin Selstamin!"

A brunette boy about 12 walks up to the stage with pride, but I can see the fear in his eyes, so weak, so naïve.

"Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" My tongue says for me. Whoa what? I was joking never mind! Why aren't I saying this out-loud?

"Come on up!"

My feet walk for me. Let me control where I walk! Stupid feet!

"Name?"

My tongue seems to be pretty lively today. "Theo Markus."

It seems I will have a very sad ending. Very sad.

* * *

**D1 Girl:**

**D1 Boy:**

**D2 Girl: Victory Helbig**

**D2 Boy: Shinji Sasuki**

**D3 Girl: Lyla Sparks**

**D3 Boy: Theo Markus**

**D4 Girl: Abellona Okhotsk**

**D4 Boy:**

**D5 Girl:**

**D5 Boy:**

**D6 Girl:**

**D6 Boy: Raven Ezekiel**

**D7 Girl:**

**D7 Boy: Tree Branch**

**D8 Girl:**

**D8 Boy:**

**D9 Girl: Sapphire Hilton**

**D9 Boy:**

**D10 Girl: Fern Quest**

**D10 Boy: **

**D11 Girl:**

**D11 Boy:**

**D12 Girl:**

**D12 Boy: Connor Armstrong**


End file.
